And Cant' Stand It
by valentinee12
Summary: Este fanfick es para Maka Kagamine que esta de Cumpleaños! e      e!*-* felices 17   asdasdsa SoulxMaka.,,, Artista Invitado.NeverShoutNever..Especifique..ChristopherDrew.Canciiion. Can stand it.


_**Cant stand it**_

-Déjame en paz! Por favor Soul! Enserio…-Gritó la rubia mientras sus lágrimas de niña pequeña, recorrían su mejilla blanca.

-¿! Como quieres que te deje en paz?Si ese idiota, de Hero, trató de tocarte?

-Qué te importa ati?, es mi vida Soul, haz la tuya.- dado por finalizada esta frase Maka se encerró en su habitación siguiéndola de un fuerte portazo, dejando al peliblanco con la palabra en la boca.

-Mi vida eres tú, Maka…

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala esperando que su compañera decidiera salir, pero al parecer no saldría de hay en un largo rato. Soul tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves y le grito en el umbral de la puerta.

-Voy a salir, no me esperes despierta.- esperando alguna respuesta de la chica.

-…-

Bajo las escaleras, con rabia e impotencia, aguantando las ganas de golpear hasta matar a ese idiota de Hero, que se atrevió a tocar a su Maka…

_Flash Back:_

_-Soul! Me voy a mi cita…- Grito Maka saliendo del baño, dándose cuenta que su compañero albino estaba frente suyo, dándole la espalda._

_-Qu..- No pudo terminar ya que la belleza de la rubia lo dejo atontado y encantado. Maka, llevaba un vestido simple color lila hasta las rodillas, con pantis negras, zapatos de taco bajo negros y su cabello estaba recostado sobre los hombros que llevaban un bello bolero negro de lana._

_-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Maka ruborizada.-Me veo mal?_

_-Te ves hermosa…-Soltó Soul mirándola a los ojos._

_-Gracias Soul vuelvo a las diez en punto…(Piip Pipp!)- Sonó una bocina, afuera del apartamento- Ohh es Hero!- Dijo emocionada, al mirar por la ventana._

_-HERO!- Dijo Soul sobre saltado…- tu cita es con Hero?_

_-Si, algún problema?_

_-…- El aire se puso tenso e incomodo, Soul guardo silencio mientras observaba que su mejor amiga subía al auto de Hero, y los perdía de vista._

_Se quedó en la ventana, con la mirada perdida y el seño fruncido, los puños apretados y de sus ojos carmesí corrían lágrimas, de odio, impotencia, celos, rencor y tristeza…_

_De verdad Maka amaba a Hero? De verdad Soul sentía algo más que amistad hacía su compañera…? _

_No aguantó más, y tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Trato de alcanzar el auto en su moto, los diviso en un parque, sentados al pie de un arbol, seguramente haciendo un picnic, con fritos de salmón, veía como Maka comia despacio, con cara de disgusto, Soul y ella sabia que Maka odiaba el salmón desde pequeña… Pero también noto que Hero la abrazaba y la acercaba a su pecho, y su mano izquierda iba en dirección al muslo de la chica. Apretó los puños de ira y corrió donde ellos, dando un brinco saltó sobre Hero agarrandolo de su fina camisa y sacando un grito de terror por parte de Maka._

_-¡TÚ MALDITO BASTARDO¡ NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MAKA! ¿ME OISTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Le gritaba Soul a Hero mientras lo zamarreaba de un lado a otro y a la vez golpeandolo contra el arbol._

_-SOUL! BASTA PORFAVOR PARA! SOUL!- Gritaba la chica tratando de separar a estos dos._

_-Celoso Evaaans!- Dicho esto Hero recibio un puñetazo de parte e Soul, dejándolo inconciente sobre el pasto, y con un hilo de sangre que le colgaba de la boca._

_-ERES LO PEOR SOUL!- grito la rubia mientras corria hacia el departamento._

_-Maka!..._

_Fin Flash back_

Se subió a la moto, y recorrió donde había pasado aquella escena, en el parque, y rodeo con la mirada los árboles, tratando de no recordar lo que Hero le hacia a Maka. Paró en un club nocturno, estacionó su moto y entro cauteloso al bar.

Se encontró con un karaoke, una chica cantando World Is Mine, arriba de un escenario & tomándole la mano a un muchacho que estaba abajo y rodeados de aplausos, se besaron.

_Una canción.._

_-Oh si se siente Solo & quiere estar con su amiguita…_

-Dejame en paz, vete de aquí

_-No puedo!... lo olvidaste? Somos uno Soul…_

No hizo caso a el diablillo y salió del bar en dirección a su moto. En el camino pensaba una y otra vez, esa canción, era una dedicatoria & tiene un mensaje.

No dudo en su idea, dedicarle la cancion exacta a su compañera para, expresarle lo que sentía & que lamentaba la ocurrido.

Llegó, y entro lentamente a su habitación, prendió el computador & saco su guitarra. Busco, Busco y busco, hasta que con una sonrisa dio por finalizada su busqueda, ya que había encontrado la canción ideal…

Eran las 5 de la mañana & Maka despertó por culpa de su celular que sonaba, se había quedado dormida, llorando por lo que había pasado. Miró su reloj, y cogio su celular.

-¿Hola?

-Buenos Días bella durmiente..

-Quien es?

-Eso no importa ya lo sabrás… Olle asomate por la ventana- Y colgó.

Maka dudosa abrió las cortinas de su habitación, dejando entrar al Sol Luminoso de la mañana. Con sus Ojos jade entre abiertos logro distinguir un gran grupo de gente venir en dirección a su departamento ( ya que el ventanal de su habitación, estaba en dirección a la calle de Death City). Pero lo que mas notó de ese gran grupo de gente era que un chico venía con una guitarra, bailando alegre, notó su sonrisa & su cabello blanco. Sonrió & supo quien era, la gente y Soul se venían acercando, la masa de gente paro de caminar, menos Soul que se acerco mas a la vista del ventana, y de Maka.

-Que es esto?- Pregunto asomando la cabeza Maka, ruborizada y feliz.

-Estas son mis disculpas y también…..mi declaración- Dijo mirando hacia el suelo, y después miro hacia la derecha venían 4 señores, uno con un micrófono, otros dos con parlantes y cables, y el ultimo con un amplificador grande. Prepararon todo y Soul echo una última mirada a Maka, para después dirigirla a su guitarra.

_Nena, Te amo_

_No quiero que nunca te vayas_

_Cuanto más lo pienso, losé_

_Cuanto más quiero sabe ..._

_Reconozco que todo lo que haces,_

_Es súper duper lindo_

_Y yo no lo puedo soportar_

_He estado buscando_

_Una chica que sea como tú_

_Porque yo sé que_

_Que tu corazón es de verdad..._

_Y no puedo evitarlo y no puedo evitarlo..._

Dicho esto miro ala ventana, esperando una sonrisa de parte de la chica del ventanal, pero su cara cambio al ver que no estaba allí, giro a ver a la gente que esperaba impaciente, que Maka diera una respuesta y al ver que esto no ocurría poco a poco empezaron a marcharse y a devolverse a sus casas.

Soul de nuevo dirigió una mirada al ventanal, no veía nada. Hasta que notó una figura femenina y delicada que venía bajando las escaleras, y abriendo la reja del gran departamento, la chica tenia el cabello rubio cenizo & estaba recogido en dos bonitas coletas, llevaba una playera naranja, una falda y sandalias. Los dos se quedaron mirándose, inmóviles en sus lugares, Soul en la calle con la guitarra en mano, y Maka la vereda con una mano en la reja. Hasta que los ojos carmesí realizaron contacto con los jades & los dos colocaron una sonrisa. Maka corrió donde Soul tratando de no tropezarse, y Soul soltó la guitarra y corrió en dirección hacia su enamorada, a escasos centímetros de distancia, sellaron el momento con un tierno beso en los labios, que al tiempo se volvio apasionado y lleno de amor, se separaron por culpa del oxígeno, y a los dos les corría el rubor de las mejillas. Maka coloco sus manos finas detrás de la nuca de Soul y este, las coloco rodandola por la cintura. La junto más a su cuerpo y la levanto del suelo, besándose.

Cuando lograron calmar sus respiraciones agitadas, el Albino fue el primero en hablar.

-Maka te amo, nosé que serías sin ti, no estaría vivo, eres mi droga, te necesito, te amo, porfavor no te vayas…- le dijo Soul, notando que de sus ojos carmesí, brotaban lagrimas, como de un niño pequeño, las que Maka limpio en seguida con sus dedos.

-Soul Te amo, siempre lo e echo, no puedo evitarlo, quédate conmigo, te amo te amo te amo!- le dijo Maka mientras cerraba los ojos, ya que tambien estaba llorando,

-Pero no llores… Porfavor.

-Esta-bi-en..- Le dijo Maka mientras trataba de calmar su hipo.

-Te Amo..& sabes que?

-Qué?

-_No puedo evitarlo…- _& finalizo con un tierno beso.

Este fanfic es para Maka Kagamine' que hoy esta de cumpleaños & es una escritora muuuuuuuuuuy genial! OwO Reviews! ^^ Feliz Cumple Aline! C:


End file.
